schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Facebook Drama...?
Season 5 Episode 5 "Facebook Drama...?" Duane is on his way to Bio, and he see Jay walking behind him. Duane slows up and say to him that he heard he lost, and that if he gave him gum, then maybe he would have won. Jay is not liking what Duane is saying. Duane laughs in his face. Jay is pretty pissed. In class, Danny says he saw Mike sleeping and he bangs on his desk to wake him up, and then Mike snaps out in him. Duane says last year in math, he almost hit the teacher, and Kevin said something about him. Then Duane said that he probably hits his mom. Danny thinks that's pretty harsh to say, but he would want to hit his mom because she's a bitch. Duane shows Danny his key chain that has a Chinese symbol "Love". Duane tells Danny that he's pretty sure Tri knows without a translation. "That's messed up". Danny says. Next day, in computer graphics, during the movie, Duane whispers to Danny that he thinks Brenzies looks like Mario Lopez. But Dan disagree. In English there is a sub, that looks like Ms. S but not as hot. Then Syier walks in, saying she got transferred to this class. Alexis is excited! She said hi to Duane. Jay, came and asked for gum, and Duane couldn't believe he'd asked. NOPE! in Bio Dan is always messing and joking around with Duane, so Duane pushed his pen every time he writes, and Dan punches his arm every time. Then its time for the quizzes. Dan said Duane had a 76, and Duane is sad about that. Dan got his back and he had gotten a 78. Duane broke his pencil point, Duane got his back and it was a 72. Duane is piss-appointed. Now Dan takes Duane's pencil, and reaches over to try to take it, and them he teacher asked them if she needs to separate them. Dan said no. Duane's pencil point had broken, and Dan is laughing. Thursday, in first block, Nate is on playing a call of duty tower defense game, and he wants Duane's attention. He keeps telling him to look, and he yells every time he gets a car package or makes it to the next level. Danny, yells at Nate saying "Does it look like Duane cares? Because he don't". Nate didn't mind him. The older boys are looking at Nate, whispering. At the end of the day, Duane sees Tri at his locker, so Duane walks by and closes his locker, and walk away with a smile. Duane gets to his locker, and Tri is there. With a smile, Tri says "what's up". Then he says that he is pissed, and asked him why he did that. Duane explained it was just a joke, and then Duane let him close his locker, but Duane just pulled it open because he have a pencil in the lock. Tri said he forgot about that. The next day, Duane Tai, Dan and Brenzies was talking about racism. Duane said he thinks racism is funny. Tai had looked at him. Duane said that someone tried to offend him, but Duane really didn't want To tell the story. Now Danny wants to know. Duane said on Facebook, this guy "Edward Bilyj" makes fake accounts on Facebook (Powered Toast Man) to harass him. Danny corrected him and said "Mike Bilyj". Duane's eyes opened So, over the summer then of July, Duane said a fake account in Facebook was harassing him. Jack Robinson, and Powdered Toast man. Duane said that he found out that some guy named Edward Bilyj. Danny corrected him and said that's really Mike Bilyj. Then Danny Asked what did he say to him. Duane said he called him a tray on martin piece of shit and a nigger. Everyone is shock. Then Dan asked if Duane was going to beat him up. But Duane is really hesitant about that. then Duane told them that Shane told that guy to do it. "Shane who?" They asked. And Duane said "Womelsdick". Dan corrected him and said "Womelsdorf". Danny is shock that Duane let Danny and Mike bully him, and that he lost some respect for him. Dan said that Shane looks like he survived the Holocaust, and wants to give him food. Duane said he looks like a grasshopper. Duane couldn't believe it was Mike, who was in Duane's math class last year, Chemistry and this year's Bio. Dan said he wants to help mess with Mike because mike snapped out on Danny, after he woke him up. But Duane thinks why is Danny talking so much shit about Shane, because last year, Danny took Shane's side and was yelling at Duane. At lunch, Duane is playing connect four on the iPad, Last block after the quiz Duane is talking to Bri (the Irish girl). Eric, who is sitting next to Bri, he doesn't like her. Bri is listening to Duane story and she also asked if he was going to beat him up. After a week, things been crazy. Bri told Duane how she and her boyfriend fights because he never let stuff go, and that when his mom died she was so happy. Mr. K was snapping out when a guy came and interrupt the class because someone had to get their iPad, Mr. K said "Wow, we should have a egg hunt! Or a iPad hunt in the garden!" He is jumping around, he is being really theatrical. The next day, in Seymore's class, Duane saw green action figures on his desk, so he put it on the desk next to his, Claudia came in band saw it on her desk so she moved it to the desk next to her's. Then N-corn came in, and she just started playing with them. Seymore, he noticed Tim's track jacket (from another country), Seymore wants to trade with some of the jackets and jerseys he have. Lydia took a video of Seyomore, lecturing Katie in how to drink from a water bottle with out making noise. He played the video in the projector screen, which as really funny. The next day Seymore came in with jerseys and track jackets for Tim to choose from. Lydia wanted the big yellow jersey, but it was too big for her, but Seymore gave it to someone else. Before the first part of the bio test, Dan expected Duane to stay, but Duane told him he can stay because he's going to sit in the back, to cheat. Dan starred laughing. So its time to go to different tables, Dan sit with kevin, Duane goes to the back, and there's a mechanical pencil there, but Duane sat there anyway. Then Jay came. He put his pencil there so no one would sit there, he told Duane he's sitting there, and is telling him to move, Duane yells out one per seat. Now Jay is pissed off, and leaves, he sits in front of Tri, and he calls out that Duane is drawlin. Duane is laughing, because he got his way. Duane uses his little note card with answers he put on there to pass his way threw the test, soon everyone is done. Jay walked by, and Duane looks at Jay, Jay hates Duane now, Jay snaps out and yells, "why are you looking at me, what are you gay!?" Bonus Lunch with Tony and Becca, Tony had a early out, so Duane and Becca plays fairway HD. Bri and Harley talks about china, and Anthony says he's the king of homework, and Bri quietly says yeah... and I'm the queen of England. Ant is getting in the teachers nerves. In computer graphics, Danny shows Duane that his wallet is full of 20s from work, saying it took him 3 months to earn over 200 dollars. Duane said he can get it in 2 days, by asking his dad. Then Danny said that he actually earned the money, and that you cant just ask for it, and that you gotta work for it. Duane, Danny, Tai and Brenzis are talking. Danny said that Duane is the whitest kid he knows, because he dress nice, talks right, and is smart, and they way he asks and talks. Brandsies asked Duane what's his favorite it rap song, so Duane started thinking, Danny had said something and Brenies asked again, "He still thinking?" Tai asked. Duane said he Don't know. Danny asked Tai,name she said she don't listen to rap. Then Duane says he don't either. Now everyone is wondering what she listens to, Duane and Danny both asked if she likes country, she said no, she hates Justin Beiber. Danny said he likes the beadles. Duane said he likes Radiohead, then Kelly asked, "who said they like Radiohead?" Duane raised his head. Kelly said she love them way more then the beadles, Duane gave her two thumbs up. Then Ms. Perry got into it. At lunch, Duane sat with Syier. He was telling her how he don't like Karon. "Why you don't like him, what he do to you!?" Syier asked. "He didn't do anything to me.." Duane explained, its what he do that makes him self look pathetic. How he thinks its cool to be rude, or think he is funny. Duane also called the boy, Charles panocio. Duane said he just had to get it out. Then Syier asked Duane about his bike, asking him if he told his mom yet. Duane said he is not going to tell his mom. "Why, she's going to get it back for you!". Duane told her that every time something happen he is not going to run to mommy every time. In Math, Ant is getting on Mr. K's nerves once again, making noises moving the desk. Mr. K is a hype teacher, his phrase "work efficient". They are doing graphs. Tommy who is Duane's new math neighbor made a graph bit has to start all over because he used pen. Two days earlier, Mr. K gave Duane a pencil to use. Mr. K told Tommy to start using a pencil. When K left, Duane told him he hate using pencils too. Tommy couldn't agree with him more, he said he only use them for the scan tron sheets.